They say this is the city, the city of angels
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Cm Punk...Other characters include Randy Orton and John Cena, actually kind of featured more then punk. Lita was apperently spotted backstage at the raw/ecw house show over the weekend..this is my take. Read and Review please


**Random ONESHOT, i was in the mood to write, but not any of my current fics (really need to regain inspiration for them) Pretending they have tv monitors at house shows when they dont, Anyway heres this randomness.. enjoy :)**

Biting down on her bottom lip the vivacious former red head scuffed along the Los Angeles side walk, her black hoodie was pulled up around her ears, partially to protect herself from the cool night breeze, but mainly to make sure that she wasn't recognized. That was the last thing she needed. Her teeth dug in deeper to her lip, grinding against the flesh as she pushed herself to keep moving towards the back. She needed to stop in and say hello, if only for a quick minute, it was like she couldn't bring herself not to.

The necessary text was made, and an ecstatic Randy Orton came to help get her past security, which was unusually tight that night after Jericho's little "incident" the week before in Canada. His eyes darted across the dark parking lot and when they finally settled on her he welcomed her with a warm smile and a hug that was so tight she thought he might literally squeeze the life out of her. "Li." The St. Louis native said softly, still not letting go.

"Hey douche bag," She replied affectionately, trying her hardest to breath with his death grip like hold on her.

When he at last pulled back he was still grinning from ear to ear, "Well aren't you just affectionate this evening."

She smiled back at him being completely sarcastic, "Aren't I always?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a regular Doris Day." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked with her towards the dimly lit arena, "But I have to say Amy, no matter what you're saying, it sure is good to hear your voice."

Her arm looped around his waist as they made their way inside side by side, "I've missed you too Randy."

"Who said I missed you?"

She slapped his chest playfully, "Oh fuck you..."

His eyebrow rose, "Well if that's an offer I most definitely missed you."

A heavy breath escaped from her mouth, "Still the same old Randy I see." She retorted, laughing as they strolled the hallways, "But no that most certainly was not an offer, I don't think Samantha would be very pleased with me."

He laughed back, "No, I think you're right in that department..."

They rounded the corner and headed towards his locker room to sit, catch up and watch some of the show on the monitor. "So speaking of the lovely Miss Speno, wait excuse me, the lovely Mrs. _Orton..._how are she and the baby doing?"

Somehow his face lit up in ways she'd never seen, and she'd seen him pretty happy in the time she'd known him...and she'd also seen him lit in the literal sense that he'd been sloppy drunk in her presence on many occasions too...but even in intoxicated bliss she'd never seen him smile like that. "They are both doing magnificent thanks for asking..." He said, his voice and his face dripping with pride...It a was a for sure a whole new reason for him to be cocky and she loved it. "That little girl Li, I swear she's a little angel that I've somehow stolen from god himself. She's entirely changed my life, I never thought I'd want to be Mr. Mom but all I really want to do is stay home and play with her...and she's not even one yet...imagine when she can really play, I'll never want to leave."

A more then genuine smile emerged on Amy's face, "I'm so happy for you."

They took a seat on the leather sofa and Randy proceeded to flick on the television monitor, "What about you Red..." He stopped and looked at her, soaking in the fact that her hair was black as night now, "Note to self get another nickname for Amy."

She chuckled tugging at her locks, "What were you going to say before you went all a.d.d.?"

"I was trying to ask what was going on in your personal life, what's this I hear about rumblings that you are engaged."

It was Amy;s turn to roll her eyes, "Total bullshit, the stuff people come up with... In fact, I don't even know where me and Shane stand at the moment..."

A smirk took over his face, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"There was a paradise?"

The two continued to laugh and reminisce, Randy promising to visit her more if she in turn came out to see him and his new family. Kids weren't really her thing but she definitely couldn't pass up the chance to see the spawn of Orton.

Finally after enough time had passed that Randy felt it wasn't too awkward to pry into her reasons for the sudden visit he just outright asked, "So spill it Li, why are you really here...while I'm sure your eyes missed all of this..." He paused to run his hands down over his chest, "I'm sure that there must have been other reasons...or should I say temptations."

She whacked him for the second time that evening, "You're still full of yourself... that most definitely hasn't changed..."

"Stop changing the subject...who else are you here to catch up with...John?" He inquired, seeming too excited at the thought of her and him. "Did you guys finally do the bump nasty?"

Amy screwed up her face, "Ok one, don't call it that...and two no we did not..he fucking wishes."

"Why yes, yes he does...we all saw the way he looked at you. It was like you were the last piece of cake in a room full of broads on the Jenny Craig diet."

"Yeah cause I'm the only piece of cake around here that he hasn't been able to stick his fork in..." Randy rose one eyebrow and she couldn't stifle the laugh, "You really are an ass hole you know that?" She shot at him, knowing the way he took her previous statement.

He shook his head, "Nope, just honest." Randy paused for a moment and turned off the show, "Now stop changing the subject, if you're not here because you finally gave into Vanilla Ice.. then who are you here to see...and better yet why?"

Smiling she stood up, "That's for me to know...and for you..." She stopped mid sentence and tapped her index finger on her chin, "For you too never find out." She was still laughing at the look on his face as she left the small room, "Catch you later Randy..."

He stood up, "What makes you think I'm not going to follow you too find out."

A wink was sent in his direction, "Because you're match is next."

The third generation superstar sighed, "Foaled again...well in that case I better get out of these jeans and head to gorilla." He explained, "Later Li..." He said cheerfully, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek and another quick hug before she was off, "And you better visit."

"I will," She called out, the door closing slowly behind her.

In her mind Amy was re-thinking her decision to come at all, she loved seeing Randy and she loved the whole atmosphere of being backstage again. But while she was yearning to see one person, she was also terrified to see him at the same time.

She didn't get the chance to think about leaving though, because as soon as she turned around she was face to face with him...

"Phil..." She said surprised, watching the man known simply as Cm Punk to the fans as he looked at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

He seemed completely shocked but immediately broke into a smile, "Amy?"

The raven haired beauty smiled back at him, "One in the same."

A laugh eased out of his barley parted lips, and he shook his head back and forth to seemingly shake himself from his thoughts, "Sorry kind of spaced out at the sight of you..." She shot him a puzzled look, "Not a bad way, just didn't expect to see you...it's a good surprise though." He finished, running a hand back through his hair.

She laughed back nervously, "Yeah I was in town for a couple of appearances and I thought I'd just stop by and see some old friends," Pausing for a second she poked him in the ribs, "And some new ones."

Because well he was a new friend, they'd met before she left but they never really gotten to know each other. Since then there common ground, similar taste in music, had caused them to occasionally stumble across each other at concerts and now they sometimes planned ahead to see shows together.

He leaned in for a hug, "Well I'm certainly happy to see you...it's been too long. What was the last show we saw together, Bouncing Souls in Chicago?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure...but I agree it's been a while."

"Sorry about that, don't think I haven't been inviting you...I've just been super busy with tapings and house shows and promotional work that I haven't been able to find the time for much of anything but sleep...and even that is neglected sometimes. It's seems to calmed down now though that my push has cooled off a bit."

She just kept smiling, "Yeah I know what that's like, I completely understand."

"So you in L.A with the band?"

Her head shook no, "Naw the boys aren't here, I'm just doing some personal appearances here while we are off tour and scoping out places for possible future gigs."

"Cool," He said calmly, chewing casually on his lip ring, "Listen I just need to grab a shower if you'll wait maybe I can come help you?"

A wider smile. "Sounds like a blast."

"Awesome," He said in response, "Maybe we could get something to eat too?"

Was he asking her out? Sure seemed that way, "Um seems like a good plan to me."

"Great, see you here in like ten?" The Chicago native asked.

She nodded, "Sure."

He took off for the locker room while she just stood there watching him walk away from her, admiring the amount of time and effort put into the ink on his body. Why didn't he wear those little trunks everywhere he went? The look was most certainly working for him.

The Atlanta based woman jumped when she felt an arm drape loosely over her shoulder. Spooked she looked up to see that it was the one and only John Cena, biting down on toothpick as it flew around his mouth, "Why Can't you ogle me like that Li?"

She put on a fake smile as moved out from under his arm and proceeded to flip him the bird, "Why can't you go fuck yourself Cena?"

"Do it for me?" He inquired, his hand resting on his belt buckle.

Her hair flung around as she turned her back to him, "Drop dead."

She waited a second, "I don't hear the sound of you falling down yet..."

He smirked even though she couldn't see, "Hey, the only one who is going to be falling around here is you falling to your knees..."

"To low blow you maybe..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "How bout' you just blow me?"

"How about you get your hands off me before I make sure you have nothing left to blow." She spat and felt his touch disappear.

What the hell was in the water John was drinking? And Better yet why wasn't Punk drinking it... It was probably in the beer, yeah that had to be it. Sometimes the whole him being a straight edge thing bit her in the ass.


End file.
